(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clutch booster equipped with a power piston and control valve mechanism for use in an automobile, and more particularly to a clutch booster wherein the control valve is operatively connected to a clutch pedal by mechanical link means, and wherein there is employed at least one pivot lever as an essential element of the link means, the pivot lever being pivotally connected to an output rod in such a manner that a step-down force rendered upon the clutch pedal of a vehicle may be relayed in the directions of reciprocating motion of the output rod.
(ii) Description of the Invention
A conventional clutch booster as disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Specification No. 142, 743/1979, generally employs a common construction such that the step-down force on the clutch pedal of an automobile is converted to a corresponding hydraulic pressure by way of a master cylinder incorporated in the hydraulic clutch system, with which pressure the control valve in the clutch booster may be controlled in its opening and closing actions.
With this construction, it is essentially required to adapt the master cylinder and the hydraulic pipings therefor in the hydraulic clutch system, or to provide the clutch booster with a hydraulic cylinder, and the like, which would naturally make this system complicated substantially in its mechanical construction, and consequently, result in an economical disadvantage in its production cost.